


The Perfect Match?

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, M/M, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the war between Asgard and Jötunnheim hadn't ended when it did? What if Loki had been brought up among his own kind? What if the only way for a bloody feud of worlds to end was the marriage of these two destine-intwined souls?</p><p>(Edited and separated into chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beauty of Jötunheim

**Author's Note:**

> All the usual disclaimers :)  
> 

Aesthetic for this fic can be found here-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172517979215/aesthetic-for-my-fanfic-the-perfect-match>

 

* * *

 

 

Blood red eyes deeper than the depths beneath Bifrost. Smooth, long hair, black as the feathers of Hogin & Munin. A lithe body more tempting than the fairest of harlots, and a tongue sharper than the finest dwarf crafted blade. Other tales described him as a monster, hidden behind a beautiful, sophisticated facade, with eyes of fire, skin of ice, a tongue of silver, and a soul of black. A heartless trickster with powerful magic.

No matter the story there was no doubt the Jötunn prince was one of the fairest in all the nine realms. This did little to comfort him.

Thor sighed, looking into his mead glumly.

"Be gay my prince!" Volstagg yelled, raising his stern with a grin in attempt to lift his friends spirits. His huge belly forbid him from sitting too close to the table, so he struggled to put the cup back down once he'd taken a swig. Usually he would have a woman or two accompanying him, as would Frandral, but it seemed in ill taste on this particular occasion.

"You must try to see the light in this." Hogun of The Warriors Three agreed, placing a supportive hand his Prince's back.

"How? I am to have an exotic male beast married off to me in order to end a war." Thor sighed again at the thought of no longer spending his days in the glory of battle against Frost Giants, or publicly enjoying the company of maidens.

"You don't know for certain he is a beast. He could be perfectly civil." Fandral suggested in an attempt to comfort him.

"If you recall, Odinson, your father's life-giver was also a Jötunn married into the family to end a war." Hogun commented. It did nothing to sooth his nerves. Whether he liked it or not the sunset after tomorrow he would be wed, and any freedom of love forgotten.

Sif stood by the balcony away from the group, looking grim as he. She had been unusually quiet even since the announcement of Thor's betrothal.

"Why so glum, fair warrior!?" Volstagg called to her, his long orange hair bouncing as he chuckled awkwardly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"The Jötunn promenade approaches." She replied, not looking toward the group. The three silenced and looked to one another as Thor slowly stood, looking hopelessly resigned to fate as he approached the balcony.

Before the palace gates came a procession of blue beings. The Queen Jötunn sat stiffly atop an intricate ice throne carried aloft by several muscled slaves, and behind her a steel carriage drawn by a large white ice-wolf. The parade was made up of the alien ice dwellers dancing around in their traditional clothing (barely anything) and giggling with fair spirits, attracting a crowd of Asgardian's to watch curiously.

"What foul beast have they bought as a gift?" Fandral wondered aloud, referring to what was encased in the steel prison carriage, frosted over with a spiderweb-like sheen.

"It couldn't be large." Hogun commented.

"Tis too small to be the head of a Frost Giant even." Fandral pointed out (referring to the larger, ice made breed of Jötunn).

"Where is the Jötunn prince?" Volstagg asked loudly as he finally made it to the balcony with the others, mead in hand.

Hogun and Fandral shared a dreading look before turning back to the parade.

"Not a beast. Civil." Thor repeated under his breath with a scoff before turning, his red cape bellowing behind him as he left the room, the rooms huge doors slamming shut behind him.

"Maybe they're keeping his beauty locked away!" Volstagg suggested to break the uncomfortable silence that had arisen between the four, adding an unsure chuckle.

"Or maybe the prince is a monster." Sif replied blankly, also turning to leave. She left the Warriors Three to stand alone, watching the approaching exhibit.

"By Odin, this shall be an occasion to remember." Fandral sighed, taking another swig of mead.

 

§

 

"Father!" Thor barged into the throne room unannounced, startling the few servants present. Odin and Frigga looked to their son from their side-by-side thrones curiously.

"My son?" Odin replied, well aware of why he was in such a mood.

"Is it true the Jötunn prince was brought in a cage? Am I to wed an animal?!" His rage grew, clouds gathering outside as they began to gain static with a thunderous bellow. Some of the servants froze fearfully for a moment before continuing to fuss around the room, cleaning and preening the royalty as they sat.

"You are to wed for your people and there will be no questions." Odin replied sternly, narrowing his eyes as the servants around them continued cautiously. Thor clenched his teeth as a warning look from his mother made him bite his tongue.

Father and son stayed with locked eyes, Thor's desperate iris's finally pushing Odin to sigh, shutting his eyes a moment.

"If you must know, the Prince was bought in captivity." Thor's desperation turned to half horror and dread. "It appears he is even more apprehensive to this marriage than you." The three were silent for a number of seconds.

"Go ready yourself my son, have faith in us and take joy in the occasion." Frigga's soft voice comforted with a kind smile, understanding his fears.

"But..." His mind grasped desperately at every argument he had yet to present. "He cannot bear me an heir! What is the point of uniting our nations if there will not be one of mixed birth to lead in the future?" His mother sighed and his father looked as though he was trying desperately not to roll his eyes.

"Do not act so naive in the ways of other realms. It will not be the first time for a Jötunn male to bear a child."

"But-"

"Now go," He silenced him sternly, "I will hear no more of your childish reasoning. Do not shame me nor your mother." Thor nodded, looking mournful and left with far less vigour than when he arrived, heavy steps as he left for his room.

Odin sighed as his son left, looking to his Queen for support.

"My beloved, are we doing the right thing forcing our boy into this treaty?" Frigga smiled and rested her hand atop his.

"Thor is no boy, my husband, but a man. He is ready." Odin still looked unhappy as he shifted in his throne. "There is no other way, my darling. Do not despair. I have met Thor's bride myself." She gave him an almost mischievous smile, eyes twinkling with motherly wisdom.

"I trust your judgment, my Queen." Odin smiled, rubbing his wife's hand gently.

Outside, the rain began to fall.

 

§

 

Laughter bellowed through the palace halls as the party ensued. To prevent arguments as the war was still fresh in many's minds the Jötunn's had a hall to themselves, as did the Asgardians. Odin and Frigga alternated between the two, making pleasantries with foreign guests.

By tomorrows sunset Thor would be wed. The blond was still trying to come to terms with the fact. Wine tasted far too tart on his tongue and maidens last chance offers held no temptation. Even the chorus of cheerful bellows around him and the exchange of humorous tales could not lift his spirits. Leaving his full stein on the table he rose and did his best to leave the crowded room unnoticed, hoping fresh air would do well to clear his mind.

The stars seemed so distant from the balcony. He vaguely wondered which twinkling light was that of the distant Midguard's sun. He had always enjoyed visiting the planet when he felt without control over his life. The primitives worship did well to lift his spirits

A sigh to his right tore Thor's attention from the sky above to the next balcony over. There stood a Jötunn leaning on the neighbouring railing, the moon's shine reflecting against the skin of it's face and the warm light of the party behind dancing over it's exposed back. They were tall and lean, perfect cerulean flesh draped in intricate gold and jewels, gold chains wound into it's long raven hair, which fell free past their shoulders.

Thor wasn't entirely sure, but he believed it to be a man due to the fact their front was completely uncovered (besides the gold body chains) and they bore a flat chest, nipples a slightly darker shade of blue than it's skin.

He was nothing like the frost giants Thor had faced in battle. He could hardly believe they were even the same species, this being so much smaller and delicate in comparison.

A silken black wrap hung around his lower half, one leg free, gold chains dripping over his exposed hip and pale sacred scars on his thighs. A small red gem hung between his grey horns to match the one on his right hip, the same strawberry red as his distant eyes. His hand was held out, dripping with gold and jewels, his fingers moving fluidly as magic spun between them, an intricate snowflake began to form above his palm while he looked to the horizon.

Bad mood forgotten Thor became fascinated with the stranger that was yet to take note of him. The titter of Jötunn laughter in the next room made the fair male sigh again in detest, the snowflake dissolving to naught and his hand falling to rest on the balcony.

"Not fond of the festivities?" The blond questioned. If the other was startled he didn't let it show, instead completely ignoring him. Thor's brow furrowed, having never been unheeded for as long as he can remember. "Did you not hear me, Jötunn?" The blue skinned man turned his head away, still neglecting him. Offended his previous mood returned a moment, but the god of Thunder was nothing if not persistent. "How goes it stranger? How do you find Asgard?"

"...It's hot." He finally said, his voice surprisingly confident and clear, smooth like dripping silver. "The food is disgusting." He added rudely, obviously irritated. Equally annoyed Thor scoffed inwardly. Unappreciative Jötunn dog. Though perhaps the stranger could assist him, if he was to marry a Jötunn he ought to at least know what they eat.

"Well what would you prefer to dine on if not the finest meals in all of Asgard?"

"Fresh meat. Tis better raw and warm." The other flashed a sharp, threatening grin, still not meeting his eyes as Thor recognised that he was trying to deter him. Well, it would take far more to frighten a man of war!

The Jötunn's grin disappeared when the Asgardian remained unfazed and in place.

"Really? Great warrior friend of mine Volstagg once ate a bore raw and reviewed on it badly, spilling his guts on a close by maiden." Thor chuckled to himself, recalling the time Volstagg had thrown up on Sif after a hunt. The Jötunn's lip twitched upward, though he pretended to ignore him. "His hunger rivals that of a giant. Tis the reason he becomes stuck in singular doors." This caused a tinkle of laughter to slip past the other's lips, grinning widely a second before settling to a soft unconscious smile as he stared off into the horizon. The image was awe-inspiring.

"You're beautiful." The words spilled honestly out of Thor's mouth without thought and the other's smile immediately disappeared. "It's your smile." The blond finished, grinning to himself, the image still fresh in his mind with the Jötunn's laughter ringing in his ear. The other did not reply, seeming to shift away ever so slightly.

After another minute of silence Thor attempted conversation once again.

"What do your marks represent?" The blond asked, vaguely recalling the scars on his cheeks to be Bergelmir's Tears, and the ones on his sternum the Jötunn's ancient symbol for heart. He recognized the scarring on his forehead and had seen it before he was certain, but where and what it meant was beyond him.

"Tis none of your concern, mewling quim." The Jötunn bit back quickly. Thor was about to reply angrily but the blue being continued. "Leave me be, Æsir. I would wish myself apart from such wrenched company, but I'd rather not return to a feast of sacrifice." He said bitterly. Thor almost pitied his foul mood, doing well in distracting him from his own. The stranger now appeared more... grumpy and uncomfortable than appallingly mannered.

"You are a part of the Jötunn convoy, are you not?" The Jötunn seemed to roll his eyes at the honest curiosity of the question.

"No, I came with the catering." He replied sarcastically, finally meeting his eyes, the air significantly less aggressive than it had been seconds ago. Thor smiled at the wit of his sarcasm and the connection of their gaze.

"You are an Enchanter?" Thor questioned. The other shook his head and looked away again. "What is your part? I will assume you are no servant by your dressings." And by dressings he meant jewellery, as the other was half naked.

"I might as well be." He said coldly. "I'd prefer to be a servant than a slave of royalty, born only to be married off to some stupid, pompous, brute of a male." He growled out.

Realisation came as a refreshing breath of summer wind for the Asgardian prince.

Loki truly was beautiful, and though resistant, rather good company. He was surprisingly short for the son of a frost giant, possibly even an inch shorter than most common Jötunnar (putting him on par with Thor height wise), but he certainly wasn't disappointed, even possibly excited.

Now with his fears a laid there was only one slight problem.

"I'd rather be defiled by a bilgsnipe." Loki bit, the image assaulting Thor's mind a moment. He coughed into his fist to clear it.

"Urm, well. I think that might be a slight drastic. You know, the prince is a great warrior." The blond said coolly, attempting to talk himself up as the other was yet to realise who he was.

"Every oaf claim's to be a 'great warrior'. Fools like you thrive on the brutality of war." Loki replied, unimpressed. "Meanwhile I shall be doomed to a life without an intellectual conversation." He grumbled, and Thor, though slightly offended, couldn't really argue his own intelligence. He was no fool, but a scholar and enchanter he was not.

"Perhaps... not to a degree, but there are millions of books in the palace library, if you enjoy such pastimes."

"Reading can only be enjoyed for so long." Loki sighed as if from experience.

"Well... He's attractive."

"So is every other man that's asked to marry me. What do you care?" Loki snapped at him aggressively, their eyes meeting again. The red was like a burning fire within the icy creature’s soul, mesmerising him for a moment.

"I... am simply defending my future king." Thor stated, the two's gazes locked. Finally the fire in the other’s eyes cooled and he looked away, silence falling between them again.

"Do you know anything of the prince?" Thor asked, curious of the other's perception of him.

"I have never met him. As far as I have been told the barbarian has pink skin, a temper, and a large hammer." Thor's mind wandered a moment, incorrectly interpreting the mention of his 'hammer' before correcting his thoughts to Mjölnir and coughing to hide the slight colouration of his cheeks.

A Jötunn unseen by Thor called for Loki in their native tongue and the blue one sighed, turning away from the horizon to return to the festivities.

"I will see you again, Prince Loki of Jötunheimr?" Thor farewelled with a smile before the other could leave.

"I think not, Æsir." Loki replied easily before striding gracefully back inside.

Though left with such a cold reply Thor's spirit flew, a smile playing on the young god's lips. He quickly left the balcony to return to the Asgardian hall, blood red cape flowing behind him as he reached for his stein and raised it high.

"What has you in such great spirits so suddenly my prince!?" Fandral laughed at the grin on Thor's face, the other's in the group equally stupefied at the swing of mood.

"Friends, let the celebrations truly begin!" And with his words the palace was engulfed by the merriment of the Æsirs' joyous cheers throughout the night.

 

§

 

Thor was not partial to archery. He found a bow and arrow rather cowardly weapons, but while hunting it was the best choice as to not ruin the meat. So, with Mjölnir strapped to his side and bow in hand he walked through the forest surrounding the palace in search of game. He had left his scarlet cape at the palace, as it only hindered him by becoming caught or noticed by the hunt, especially in the rising sun's light.

The crunch of foliage under foot not far off caught his ear and he froze, bow at the ready as the sound approached at great speed, like something running.

A flash of blue could be seen passing between the distant trees a hundred meters ahead of him. A Jötunn? Curious, Thor shot to startle, hitting the tree just in front of the running creature's head. The being tripped backwards with a yelp as he ran over before the other could get back up, stepping over the blue body with arrow pointed down at the other.

The Jötunn groaned as it sat up, black hair falling from his face as he glared up at the blond. The two instantly recognised one another, sharing a shocked look.

"Loki?" There was no mistaking the fair alien of the realm. Even when he wasn't dripping in gold and jewels he was still mesmerising. He now wore nothing but a long black loin cloth consisting of two silk panels reaching his ankles and held up by a thin black material strip around his hips.

The Jötunn bared his teeth up at the blond as Thor lowered the weapon, noting how the other's scarlet irises flicked about in search of an escape route.

"Taking a morning run?" The blond asked sarcastically, offering his hand. The alien gazed at it unsure, Thor nodding him encouragingly before he hesitantly reached for it. The Æsir took his hand, finding it cooler and far smoother than his, their eyes meeting a moment. Before he could help the other up a sharp pain assaulted his wrist, the Jötunn's sharp black nails digging into him as he yanked him down to the ground.

Thor fell to his knees momentarily and the other bolted. Not three steps and strong arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him straight up off the ground. The Jötunn hissed and writhed, kicking his sandaled feet and clawing at the other's masculine arms as he attempted to head-butt him.

"Calm down for Odin's sake!" The blond held his wrists together with one hand to stop the assault and held Loki around his waist with the other.

"Let me go you insolent son of a bilgsnipe!" The blue being hissed, squirming in his arms futilely.

"I thought I was a stupid oaf?" He found himself chuckle, smiling kindly as the other froze and turned to look at him.

"You..." He whispered to himself, trailing off in realisation.

They were so close like this, the other's head turned up to him, their lips only inches apart. All Thor need do was lean down and he would steal the alien's breath. His wide ruby eyes were so very alluring.

The illusion ended abruptly as Loki's wide eyes turned to a fierce glare, a feral snarl ripping through the beauties throat as he began thrashing twice as hard as before. No wonder they had been forced to cage him in order to bring him over, he was surprisingly strong.

Thor struggled to keep his grip, pitying whatever Jötunn was the one to force Loki into the box he had come in as he was given more bleeding welts. The healers would be able to take care of those later.

"Curse Odin!" Loki growled as his fighting ceased, left panting from having exhausted himself.

"I would appreciate it if you would not talk about my father so." Thor frowned.

"And I would appreciate it if the King of Oaf's would not restrain my magic so I could slit your throat." The other hissed back with a dangerous smile. Well now he knew why he was yet to be ailed by some foul ice magic.

Loki managed to slip his hands free and went straight for the other's face and chest, tugging at his hair and tripping him up with his incessant kicking. Loki yelped as they fell, groaning when the other landed on top of him.

"Get off me you oaf!" He strained, pushing at the blond's shoulders before the other held his wrists down to prevent another attack.

"Tis your fault we are in this position." He argued as Loki finally stilled.

"Well the ground is not exactly comfortable." He seethed, glaring up at Thor as he pinned him down. "Now let me go or I will stab you in your sleep." He hissed menacingly.

"Why pour your venom on me, Laufeyson?" Loki gave him the dirtiest look he could muster, his eyes insulting him as though that was the stupidest question in all the nine realms.

"You terrorise my people for centuries, treat us as dirt, murder my people in masses, and expect me to marry you?!" He began to struggle again, writhing under him and groaning when he scraped his back against the rocks and sticks he lay on.

"Well, no. Yes?" Thor seemed unsure himself as he sat on the Jötunn's lower abdomen, still pinning his arms to keep him still and take the pressure off his back. "It is for our people, stop being so selfish."

"And I suppose you are being so altruistic! Selflessly giving up your freedom to please your parents." He hissed sarcastically. "You have no intention of being loyal to an arranged marriage! I shall not be treated as a thrall to the brat prince of my sworn enemies!" Thor frowned.

"You dishonour and insult me with prejudice unbefitting for first impressions. I have every intention of loyalty and no interest in your offences, now come." He stood, heaving the other up by his arms before leaning over and throwing him over his shoulder. "Back to the palace!" Thor smile as Loki yelped, beginning to struggle again.

"Barbarian! Put me down! Lout! Clod! Release me this instant you blubbering lummox!" Thor ignored the insults flooding out of his mouth as he trudged back to the palace gates. The guards saluted him, doing their best to appear unfazed by the blue being draped over his shoulder shouting insults and pounding at the Æsir's back.

Inside the palace Æsir and Jötunn alike were rushing around in panic, relaxing when they saw the Jötunn prince over the blonde’s shoulder. Thor didn't stop, continuing on his journey to return Loki to his room.

"Friend Thor! I see your hunt was a success!" Fandral said humorously before laughing, having just been preparing a search party for the alien prince. Thor grinned at him with a nod as Loki sent the green clad warrior a bone-chilling glare. The group behind the Asgardian warrior swallowed collectively at the sight.

Loki refused to stop fussing as he was carried indignantly like a sack over the thunder god's shoulder, doing his best to focus on trying to escape than the humiliation of it.

"Let me go you imbecile!"

"Calm yourself Loki, there is no need for such hostility." The other obviously wasn't listening as he kneed him rather harshly in the sternum, Thor emitting a quiet 'oouf' at the sudden impact.

The palace was alive with servants and Nobels alike, rushing around to prepare for the night’s celebration. The main banquet hall would be the venue for the wedding feast, and already food, drink, and ingredients were being rushed around by servants and cooks through the halls. None were to enter the Throne Room till the wedding, where before Odin, god of gods, and Frigga, goddess of marriage, they would be wed by the setting of the sun.

A swift kick from Loki again pulled him from his inner musings. Jötunn faces became more and more prevalent as he approached the room which had been prepared for Loki to dwell in before their wedlock. The door was opened for him by a female servant who quickly hurried on, most likely to report Loki's return.

Thor put the other down just inside the door, not stepping in himself.

"You impetuous cretin!" Loki growled, not at all threatened by the other's exceeding muscle mass as he clenched his fists.

"I mean you no ill, Loki."

"Yet you purposely humiliate me?" He hissed.

"I meant no such thing. Your disinterest to comply leaves me only certain methods. Besides, I see not why it bothers you so. I thought you would prefer it to being held against my chest." Thor argued, causing the other to scoff and turn his head away, arms crossed. The blond sighed.

"I understand your apprehension, but there is no need for it. Our marriage will be the uniting of two nations, and the beginnings of an eternal peace. Surely you value the countless generations of your people to follow after our time enough to put up with a barbaric fool?” He commented lightheartedly. The other was unamused. “All I ask is for you to try, please." Loki's frowned, looking to the floor stubbornly. His eyes widened a second later and he jolted slightly as Thor's hand gently touched his cheek, brushing the smooth cerulean skin with his fingers.

The patter of approaching sandals caused the Asgardian's arm to retract back to his side as a group of servant Jötunn approached, hurrying in to Loki's room and beginning to fuss over him. He brushed them off with a disgruntled expression as the blond smiled.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" Thor asked in parting, giving the other a doting smile.

"We'll see." The azure skinned beauty replied, gingerly shutting the door.

Thor grinned to himself and went to leave, returning to his morning hunt with high spirits.


	2. A Marriage of Equals

Thor's red cape was draped from his shoulders, dressed in his full armour and paying most of his attention to Mjölnir, which rested on its head in front of him. Two gold rings made from the rarest of pure metal forged from the heart of twin stars sat on opposite sides of the hammer's upturned underside. Various binding spells had been cast over the two rings, the enchantments to be activated once they spoke their vows, which would be engraved within the metal as they spoke. The thought of tripping over his words was a frightening blunder that could curse the entire of their marriage.

The hammer sat on a marble pillar before where he stood within the Throne Room. Odin and Frigga's gold thrones to his right, Laufey's currently empty ice throne to his left, and behind the gathered crowd. All he knew within the realm had gathered, even Sif had agreed to come thanks to some convincing by Fandral.

The thought that Loki would not leave his room was something he continuously mulled over, taking a calming breath each time.

He had successfully shot a wild carnivorous deer in the woods, knowing the pests held a meat favoured by the Jötunn tongue after consulting a Jötunheimr 'cook' on his way out earlier. The fresh meat had been served to Loki at midday with his affection. He did not know if it had been eaten or appreciated, but hopefully it was worth the carving bite he had received on his arm. There was also the possibility the gift had deterred the Jötunn prince even more. When worries like such befell him he looked to his mother, who gave him a reassuring smile and the fear would wash away for a few minutes, before once again rearing its ugly head.

His parent shined brighter than usual, jewellery and armour purer than they had ever been, white hair cleaner than snow. His mother wore green silk with delicate gold embroidery and his father his gold armour.

Earlier, while being healed from Loki's afflictions and the deer's bite, Frigga had braided a small section of the blonde’s hair while praising him, before kissing his forehead and returning to Odin's side. The small braid signified his fruitful marriage and rested on his shoulder. He had trouble holding back the urge to twist it with his fidgety hands, but he kept them by his sides and did his best to keep still.

The crowds murmuring silenced to none and he looked left to the huge open double doors that reached half way up the tall roof of the Throne room.

Laufey entered first, the tall older Jötunn's steps impossibly elegant, frost growing from each of her foot-falls. She held a strict silence, towering over them all with an aura of superiority and authority, clothed in an ice made dress that clung to her skin, frost hiding only the essentials. The Jötunn Queen took a few steps inside before Loki appeared behind her. His long black hair still hung wild and free, tiny snowflakes woven through, and he too wore clothes made of ice, though more conservative than his mothers. The ice loincloth had a long panel at the back which trailed after him and a shorter one at the front which almost reached the floor. Ice covered his torso in intricate sacred patterns, and he wore no jewellery or shoes. Like his mother, he held an air of superiority, his beauty putting many of the women in the room to shame.

He stared straight at Thor, facing the challenge head on with almost a glare as he was led towards him by the isle made between the upstanding crowd of Æsir and Jötunn.

The frost Queen sat in her throne, Loki continuing on till he stood facing Thor, the warriors weapon between them. Thor found himself smiling while the other did his best to keep a completely straight face, staring into the blonde’s ice-blue eyes.

Odin, Frigga, and Laufey exchanged nods and Odin nodded to Thor in turn, the ceremony beginning.

Taking a silent breath he took Loki's ring and placed it on the hammers hilt. With surprisingly dainty fingers the Jötunn took it and placed it on his finger. He then took Thor's ring and placed it on Mjölnir's hilt. When Thor placed it on his finger he felt the metals coolness from being in contact with Loki's fingers. He wondered if his betrothed had also felt the sensation of his warmth on the ring when he put it on, and if he still did.

Loki's hand rested on the hammers hilt and Thor's hand joined it, encasing the smaller cold blue hand under his. Their gaze had broken to exchange rings and they now joined again, Thor watching the other's throat bob subtly.

Loki's vows were spoken first, and as he spoke the ring on Thor's finger grew cool, as if it were an extension of Loki himself. Thor could feel the engraving occur against his skin as words spun from the Jötunn's lips like honey.

"Dere er Blood av mitt blod, og ben av mine ben. Jeg gir dere min kropp, at vi to kan være One. Jeg gir dere min Ånd, ` til våre liv skal gjøres. Du Cannon ha meg for jeg hører til meg selv. Men mens vi begge ønsker det, gir jeg deg det som er mitt å gi. Du kanonen befaler meg, for jeg er en fri person. Men jeg skal tjene deg på disse måtene du trenger, og honeycomb vil smake søtere kommer fra min hånd."

( _Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One. I give ye my Spirit, `til our Life shall be Done. You cannon possess me for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person, But I shall serve you in those ways you require, and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand._ )

Thor smiled and caressed the other/s hand, knowing only he could see the slight tinge to the other's cheeks, an unconscious display of his sincerity.

Next his vows were spoken, and he felt the ring on Loki's finger grow warm as he did.

"Jeg lover deg det første kuttet av mitt kjøtt, den første slurk av min vin, fra denne dagen skal det bare navnet ditt jeg roper i natt og inn i øynene at jeg smiler hver morgen; Jeg skal være et skjold for deg tilbake som du er for meg, no skal en fryktelig ord bli snakket om oss, for vårt ekteskap er hellig mellom oss og ingen fremmed skal høre min klagemål. Utover dette, vil jeg verne og ære deg gjennom dette livet og inn i den neste."

( _I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, from this day it shall only be your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning; I shall be a shield for you back as you are for mine, not shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honour you through this life and into the next._ )

Their vows done Thor breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed his hand over Loki's noticeable before they both gripped the hilt, Loki's hand above him so Thor would bear the full weight.

Just as the sun slipped under the horizon behind them, casting a blinding shine, they lifted the hammer together, their rings glowing from his mothers magic as the crowd broke their silence with cheers and applause. Loki whispered quietly knowing Odin and Frigga couldn't see.

"I'm going to kill you." Despite the malicious threat, Thor only grinned.

"We'll see." Surprise quickly vanishing Loki let a small smile slip and the hammer was gently put down between them. It would rest there till the next week as the celebrations continued, the end of the war and the beginning of their bond.

Now there was only one tradition left to fulfil on their wedding night.

Loki screeched in a rather unflattering manner as he was unexpectedly lifted over the other's shoulder for a second time. The men in the audience became noticeably louder in their applause as he hauled the other off. Frigga and Odin watched in shock as Loki sighed and let himself be barbarically carried off by their son, looking almost bored as he leaned on his hand. Thor was cheered on all the way to his room, Loki kneeing him in the sternum again when he stopped to grip Hogun's hand in brotherhood by the door. He wasn't enjoying the crowd’s attention apparently.

The sounds of the gathering dulled to none as he shut the door behind them, Loki sighing exasperated as he did, going limp a little over his shoulder. Thor chuckled and placed him down on his bed, sitting beside him.

"There, twas not so torturous, was it?"

"I shall never show my face to another Æsir nor Jötunn." The other groaned, falling back on the animal skins covering Thor's bed. The blond chuckled, coming to loom over the other.

"I suppose I shall have to appreciate you myself then." The thunder god joked. Loki's hair was splayed around his head messily and his scarlet eyes looked straight up at the other defiantly as he frowned.

"Get off."

"For what reason?"

"Personal space."

"Tis no such thing on the night of our wedlock." Thor argued, fingers trailing the other's cheekbone as he gave him a soft smile.

"Tch, moron." The Jötunn mumbled looking away to the side, a slight dark tone to his cheeks. He froze as Thor's warm lips pressed against his cheekbone, trailing down to his ear, the sounds and feel of his lips leaving his body rigid, scarlet eyes wide and breath caught.

Thor's hand slipped behind the other's smooth neck and with the other slipped off his boots.

"Stop." Loki's quiet resistance came unconvincing as his eyes fluttered half shut from the lips on his neck that had begun to lick and lightly suckle the cool flesh.

"I-I demand you unhand me." Loki stuttered out when he was able to form the sentence. Instead Thor sat him up, one arm around his thin waist and the other softly keeping his head in place as he kissed his lips. The Jötunn's fresh lips remained shut tightly as he did, the blond slowly working them to a relaxed, partially swollen state as he slipped the other onto the bed properly, lowering him by his neck back into the mountain of pillows at the head.

Thor pulled back to look at his work, slipping the other's fingers between his as he did. His black hair was already a mess, snowflakes melted, lips wet and partially open to breath while his cheeks bore a sapphire hue. His half open eyes avoided his at all costs as he brought the other's hand to his lips and kissed the soft skin before leading the hand to rest on his back. Loki gripped the material of his undershirt loosely as their hands parted and the jingle of metal followed, Thor slipping off his torso armour along with his cape before also removing the chain mail and cuffs on his arms.

Loki's grip on his undershirt tightened as he shifted above him to get their bodies closer before descending on his lips again. The blonde’s spirits flew as Loki's lips responded ever so tentative just once against his. With fuelled vigour his kisses grew hungrier, practically devouring the other's mouth and causing a few lewd muffled sounds to birth from them. The Jötunn seemed to enjoy it, mouth responding and hands coming to the back of the other's neck, moaning and allowing the Asgardian entrance into his mouth as they made out feverishly.

The Jötunn's legs opened beneath him, making it easier to settle between them and press up against the centre of his lower body. He made a muffled noise in reply and Thor's lips briefly left his to explore Loki's neck again.

"Ahh-stop-haa-" The Jötunn's laboured breathing was duly noted and his pleading ignored. Thor was quite certain what the other wanted and what his mind did were on rather opposite ends of a spectrum. Sure enough a delicious moan slipped out from the alien's throat like the song of a siren as his hands began to roam the lithe body beneath him.

Their lips connected again, faces meshed together as Thor's hands gripped the other's bare behind softly, fingers straying close to his prize's cool centre. Loki's clothes melted into steam in an instant, leaving him bare beneath the other. He was certainly thankful for it, he'd honestly had no idea how to remove them.

In an excited haze Loki's hands had begun to tug at his shirt, and Thor heartily complied, pulling back only slightly so he could remove it and reattaching their lips in an instant to resume their feverish kissing, his hands holding the other's face passionately as the Jötunn's fingers worked at his pants. Thor did his best to shake them off, having to pull away and tug at his pants before giving up and ripping them clean off, left in only his tight lower undergarment.

Loki sat panting slightly against the pillows, eyes hazy and pleading as he lay bare. Perfectly cut scarring marred his body in intricate patterns, and not a root of hair assaulted an inch of the young Jötunn's bodily skin. His manhood had become stern between his open legs, his tip an enticing purple, and Thor could feel his own rise further at the sight of his naked mate. He descended upon him again, meeting his receptive lips before trailing down his throat.

"Please, stop-" His breathless begging held such mixed messages as he pulled his head back to give Thor better access to the sensitive flesh of his neck and moaned. He understood the other's pride, as a man and enemy of the Æsir, was making him less than aligned with the ways of his body and heart, but he had no doubt he would catch up with himself one day and he could delight in both his body and person.

"Ahh-barbarian-" He gasped out, ruby eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy as Thor bit on his neck just hard enough to leave a mark.

"If you wish me to be." He whispered into the other's ear, honestly not meaning it to sound as husky and provocative as it did, but hardly regretting it as a pleasured moan left the other's lips.

His undergarments were pulled off and his lower body pressed against Loki's, the moan following from the spell caster's lips, causing him to grunt at the flood of blood that suddenly rushed between his legs. With a shaky breath he kissed up the other's bare chest and neck to his lips, both's tongues joining after a few pressing meetings of their glistening lips. Their naked bodies pushed together, a feeling like static shock between them as the warm and cool of their skins touched completely. Nothing was left to hide as Thor began to move against the smaller, groaning pleasurably as their stiff manhood’s created friction. Loki's pants and broken high moans were so sweet he felt he'd lose all control, but the mischievous god was already hesitant enough to be intimate with him, it would do no good to scare him with his brutality. That would be for another night of consummating.

Loki whined in disapproval as Thor's body warmth left him, the blond warrior quickly fumbling around in his bedside drawer till he came upon the gift his mother had given him earlier that day with the healers help. The scented oil would do well to stretch the other's entrance without harming him in order to hold the Æsir's wide girth. The leaf it had been made from would also sooth the pain and help heal the inevitable injuries that would occur, as he was certainly anything but small and he imagined the other to be anything but loose, or so he hoped.

He coated the fingers of his right hand and kissed the other's wanting mouth, pressing softly against the enchanter's twitching entrance, which beckoned him in as he arched up against the Asgardian Prince's body.

To his enticement Loki's entrance was as virgin as it could be, tightly clamping around his finger as the Jötunn gasped and writhed with the intrusion. The tight ring of muscles continued to spasm as he pushed in another, Loki's body stilling as he made a sound of discomfort. Thor hushed him with fluttering kisses and gentle caresses to his face as he moved around inside him. He did his best to kiss the contortion of his expression away and whisper sweet words of affirmation in his mate’s ear.

Loki's tightness was as assuring as it was not. He could rest well knowing none had touched what was now his, but he was uncertain if he himself would be able to lay physical claim if the Jötunn's muscles would not stretch.

A third finger was added and Loki made a strangled hiss, covering his mouth with his hand and doing his best to keep still as the digits moved around within his being.

"Do not hide your voice from me." Thor beseeched, removing his hand and intertwining it with his which had just been lathering his member with oil.

"Go-Ahh, lie with, ahh- yourself-A- Æsir!" Loki gasped out, cheeks a deep blue and almost warm to his lips as he kissed him there. Thor found the other's insult almost possessive, only allowing him to lie with himself. It was probably just wishful thinking, misreading the other's words, but he only felt more assured that the other was growing attached to him as his blue hands clung to his waist.

The blond pressed his rock-hard member into the soft, purplish flesh of his entrance after retracting his fingers, and with a moaned grunt he sunk into him, the other's thin blue thighs parting even further. Loki's mouth parted wide as the other's girth pushed in, displaying his purplish tongue and letting out a weak sound. The blond couldn't tell whether it was from pain or pleasure, his head back and knees about as far apart as possible.

Thor stopped pushing in and took a breath, resting with his cock half impaled in the other. Loki's grip had fallen from his waist and he now clawed at the bedding beneath him as his head pressed back into the pillows. He wished those tearing nails were on his back as he pushed in again, hands coming to Loki's delicate hips and doing his best not to hold too tightly, lest he leave painful bruises.

Loki, though unaccustomed to the feeling, had begun to push back onto the other's cock, extremely eager as he encouraged the Æsir to thrust into him harder than he was. The intrusion was larger than any he'd ever felt (he was no innocent untouched maiden, he had pleasured himself many a time), and somehow the deeper the other sunk the righter it felt.

"Ahh, it, feels weird-" He gasped out, clutching the sheets and shifting between relaxed as a rag doll and stiff as their raging erections. Loki cried out suddenly, body convulsing and quickly becoming even more responsive. "Th-There! Again!-Ahhh!" Thor continued to aim deep inside him, holding his hips tightly and doing his best not to slam into his inviting entrance.

The room was quickly filled with the near thumping of their lower bodies, Thor on his knees sitting hunched over him with a hand on Loki's hip and the other slipping down to grip his thigh as he panted and thrust into him. Loki was wet and dripping from his erection, the intense urge to touch his partners sex tempting the blond, but not wishing to offend, or worse, grip too hard in his lusty haze, he instead continued to dive into the other's clenched abyss, enticing more sweet moans from his husband.

Thor was throbbing inside him, bliss sending shots like lightning through his veins. Loki's body quivered under him, eyes shutting tight as they rolled in to the back of his head, his mouth wide as a moan like no other left. Thor felt the other tighten as the substance of his husband's release hit his stomach, the blonde's eyes fluttering open and shut as he shoved in and out of his convulsing muscles, watching the other's blue member bounce as he orgasmed.

Loki's body spent for the moment he lay panting as Thor went on, leaning closer as he stole his lips again. Mid thrust he grunted as Loki moaned right next to his ear, his own release filling the other with a warmth he could barely take.

Panting erratically he sat looming over the other a moment, catching his breath. Not a bead of sweat covered his form as Loki's still cool body had kept his temperature down.

Loki groaned and swiped the blonde’s hair away from his noise.

"Your hair is irritating me, oaf." He mumbled out half-heartedly with a hidden smile. Thor chuckled lightly, making a mental note to tie it up next time.

The blond pulled back with a smile, slowly slipping out with a disapproving whimper from Loki, his seed gently leaking from the other's glistening entrance. He pulled his cape up from behind him on the bed and draped it over Loki's form, lying beside him on his stomach and cuddling close. The Jötunn grumbled something about it being too hot but the thunder deity only held his waist tighter and nuzzled into him.

"Did you enjoy that?" He whispered into the other's ear, noticing the dark tinge to his partner's cheeks and the gentle pull of his lips into a mischievous smile. He toyed with the red cape between his fingers and thighs, deliberately exposing his leg and bringing it to brush up against his husbands.

"You're far too gentle." He replied honestly, head turning to face the other.

"Would you prefer vigour and aggression?" Thor asked, trying to hide his excitement as he trailed up the scars on the other's hip and thigh with his fingers.

"As a matter of fact I would-Ahhh~!" Loki cried out wantonly as he was attacked, lips on his in seconds. The Jötunn prince's legs wrapped around the other, the red material of Thor's cape pressed between their bodies.

"I shall ravish you." Thor growled out, trying and failing not to sound like a beast, causing Loki to chuckle as he held his face.

"Ruin me." He whispered sinfully, pulling the other closer with a dangerous smile as they both fell back into the pillows with luscious moans, growls, and screams.

By the rising of the sun Thor's cape was ruined beyond any repair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember to Kudos!  
> Btw the vows weren't written by me, they are some traditional viking vows! :D


End file.
